garerianzufandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Mallow
Dave Mallow (born October 19, 1948) is an American voice actor Biography Born in Park Ridge, Illinois, Mallow's father worked in radio and television and was a 30-year on-air veteran at Chicago's WGN.1 After graduating from Maine South High School, Mallow attained a BFA in Theater Arts from Drake University in 1970. After a successful 12-year career as a radio personality in the Midwestern United States and New York City, he moved to Los Angeles in 1984 to pursue a career in voice acting that has included commercials, film dubbing, looping, narration, audio books, radio plays and voice characterization in numerous video games, toys and cartoons. He provided the daily intros and various monsters for Saban Productions, including the benevolent 'Baboo' in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; Angemon, Gekkomon and Uppamon in Digimon: Digital Monsters and also is remembered for voicing Amarao in Digital Manga's FLCL, Herzog in the alternative reality game I Love Bees and Akuma in Street Fighter among numerous others. Anime * Adventures on Rainbow Pond - Jonathan Jumper * Ajin - The Minister * Apocalypse Zero - Shimada Kazu * Arc the Lad - Shu * Argento Soma - Base Guard, Doctor, Ground Control, Ulysses Transmission * B-Daman Crossfire - Lightning Dravise, Emcee * Babel II - Hikaru Homura * Bastard!! - Messenger * Big Rig Buddies - Lanky the Crane Truck (formerly), Felix's Dad * Black Jack - Boardmember, Mikazuki Victim, Refugee, Relief Committee Representative, Villager C * Blade of the Immortal - Sori * Bleach - Kensei Muguruma, Aaroniero Arruruerie (Kaien), Kaien Shiba (after Kim Strauss), Inose * Blood: The Last Vampire - Announcer, Ted * Blue Dragon - Grankingdom Captain * Blue Exorcist - Ernst Frederik Egin * Burn-Up Scramble - Narrator * Captain Harlock and the Queen of a Thousand Years - various * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Lord Matsuzaka * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Britannian Bridge Officer, Britannian Officer * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Chief Officer * Computer Warriors - Scanner * Cosmowarrior Zero - Mechanized Man 1, Mechanized Man 2, Nohara, Secretary * Daigunder - Track Announcer * Detatoko Princess - Barell, King/Morita * Digimon series - Angemon/MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, Upamon, Pegasusmon, Elecmon, Togemon, Ring Announcer,Gekomon, Numemon, Otamamon, Agent #1, Tokomon, Angemon, Piddomon, Vilemon, Grani * Dragon Ball - Oolong (Dragon Ball) (MaoMao) (Harmony Gold dub) * Durarara!! - Yoshida, Kanra * Durarara!!x2 - Various * Eagle Riders - Various * Eiken - Shimada * Eureka Seven - Jobs * Eyeshield 21 - Stadium Announcer * Hajime no Ippo - Yanaoka * Hunter × Hunter – Gotoh2 * Fighting Spirit - Yanaoka * Fist of the North Star - Hart, Guard Captain * FLCL - Commander Amarao * Flint the Time Detective - Merlock Holmes, Coconaut * Gad Guard - Black, Cop, Man with Briefcase, World Electro Doorman * Galerians - Rainheart, Doctor Pascalle * Gate Keepers - Opening Narrator * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig - Gohda's Aide * Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Nioya, Zusyo Okada * Genma Wars - Chief Monkey * Great Teacher Onizuka - Kouichi Igurashi * Grenadier - Teppa's Father * Gungrave - Evans, Gary * Gun Frontier - Custodian, Painter * GUNxSWORD - Chief * Gurren Lagann - The Anti-Spiral * Hand Maid May - various * Heat Guy J - Casino Security Guard C, Hooligan C, Mask Maker, News Anchor, Researcher B, Shogun's Informant A, Thomas Park, Thug A * Here is Greenwood - Bible Man, Lupin, Nagisa's Man D, Student with Glasses (Media Blasters Dub) * Higurashi When They Cry - Kyousuke Irie * Idol Project - Evie * If I See You in My Dreams - Kujira, Niimi, Miho's Boss * Immortal Grand Prix - Glass Jones, MC, Mechanic B, Private Investigator, Weatherman * Iron Virgin Jun - Headguard * Iznogoud - Iznogoud, Saltan, The Caliph * Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol - Squawk, Rudy, Mugsy * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Straizo * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders - Narrator * Journey to the Heart of the World - Louis * Karas - Kamaitachi * Kaze no Yojimbo - Arms Dealer, Hunter, Officer, Sugino * Knights of Sidonia - Trainee * Kurogane Communication - Cleric * Kyo Kara Maoh! - Belar * Last Exile - Casino Royale Dealer, Cicada, Goliath XO, Guild Watcher #3, Silvana Observation Deck Officer, Sunny Boy * Lensman - Thorndyke * Little Women - Additional Voices * Lunar Legend Tsukihime - Male Student, Ride Attendant * Macron 1 - Jet * Mahoromatic: Something More Beautiful - Detective, Management Announcer, Management Board Member, Management Employee, Newscaster A, Teacher * Mars Daybreak - Ginpetit * Mega Man Star Force - Deranged Movie Star * The Melody of Oblivion - Detective A, Elan Vital, Male Secretary, Man A, Miri's Butler, Vice Mayor * Mirage of Blaze - Ujimasa Hojyo * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie Trilogy - Narrator, Cain Sohn, Chris * Monster - Peter Capek * Mouse - Scientist, Woof, Policeman * Naruto - Hoki, Tekka Uchiha * New Getter Robo - Villager * Nightwalker - Koji Ozaki * Nodame Cantabile - Kozou Etou, Seiichirou Miyoshi * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan - Muchi * Otogi Zoshi - Onmyoji, Tabigeinin A * Outlaw Star - Norman Starwind, Prison Security System, Space Race Announcer, Tendo King's Overseer * Overman King Gainer - Toun * Paranoia Agent - Hiranuma * Phantom Investigators - Daemona's Dad * Phantom the Animation - Master Scythe * Phoenix - Kimite (Sun Chapter) * Planetes - Chieftain, Narrator, Werner Locksmith * Requiem from the Darkness - Fushimiya * Rozen Maiden - Seal * Rurouni Kenshin - Sadojima Hoji, Udo Jin-e * Saint Tail - Policeman, Sayaka's Father * Saiyuki - Demon, Shikigami User, Thug C * Samurai Champloo - Ichieimon, Ken, Lord Tamoto, Officer #2 * Samurai Girl Real Bout High School - Mr. Kinomiya, Setsura Kyogoku * Scrapped Princess - General Peters-Stahl * Street Fighter Alpha: Generations - Gouken * Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind - Akuma * Suikoden V - Isato * Submarine 707R - Ichiro Suzuki * Tenchi in Tokyo - Hotsuma, Space Police Announcer * Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Kanemitsu Hirata, Misao Kuramitsu, Azusa Masaki Jurai * Tenjho Tenge - Tagami * Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic * Tokko - Homeless Man, Lab Technician, Security Guard, TV News Reporter * Trigun - Sheriff's Office Clerk * Tsukihime, Lunar Legend - Male Student, Ride Attendant * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Sports Announcer, Mask Merchant * The Twelve Kingdoms - Gaishi, Ikuta, Sensei Watanabe, Gahou, Shukou * Vampire Princess Miyu - Galerie Owner, Gas Station Manager, Reporter B, Yasuhiko Tachiki * Vandread - Pyoro * Vandread: The Second Stage - Patch, Pyoro * Viewtiful Joe - Additional Voices * When They Cry - Ichiro Maebara, Kyousuke Irie * Witch Hunter Robin - Hattori * X'' - Seishirou Sakurazuka * ''Yukikaze - Ansel Rombart * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Various * Zatch Bell! - Yopopo, Kikuropu, Cut 'N' Paste * Zetman - Jiro Nakata * Zillion - NOZA Computer, Silo Complex Commander, Soldier Non-anime Animationedit * The Return of Dogtanian - Dogtanian * El Chavo - Mr. Beliarge, Manny the Mailman * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics - "Briar Rose" - The Prince * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics - "King Grizzlebeard" - King Grizzlebeard * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics - "Snow White and Rose Red" - Bear * Lego Friends: Mia's Ranch Romance - Additional Voices3 * Maple Town - Mr. Badger * Noozles - Grandpa Benjamin Brown, Frankie * Phil's Dance Party - Phil4 * The Wisdom of The Gnomes - Pit Video games * Battleship - Master Chief Petty Officer Scott Vickers, Lt. Commander Steve Metcalfe * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom - Seigen Suzunami * Bravely Default: Flying Fairy - Sage Yulyana, King of Caldisla * Bravely Second: End Layer - King of Caldisla * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - "Baseplate" * Call of Duty: Black Ops - President Richard Nixon * Defiance - Weston Marx, Votan Rebel, Hammerhead Gretch * Diablo III - Gharbad, Raziel the Dark One, Ghezrim, Serpent Magus, Goz' Turr the Torturer * Digimon Rumble Arena - Patamon/Seraphimon * Dynasty Warriors 4 - Huang Zhong (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires - Huang Zhong (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends - Huang Zhong (uncredited) * Galerians - ''Rainheart * ''Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft - The mistcaller, Sea Reaver, Spawn of Shadows, Mogor's Champion, Mukla's Champion * Heroes of the Storm - Dragon Knight, Undead Miner * I Love Bees - Herzog * Klonoa - Joker, Royal Guard * Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Akuma * Might and Magic: World of Xeen - Additional Voices * Project Sylpheed - Luther Higgins * Radiata Stories - Larks (uncredited) * Resident Evil 5 - HQ * Resident Evil 6 - HQ * Resistance 3 - Lester * Samurai Warriors 3 - Ieyasu Tokugawa (uncredited) * Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked - Hanaoka * Space Siege - Dr. Edward DeSoto * Street Fighter series - Akuma, Oni * Suikoden V - Isato * Tales of Graces - Aston * Tales of Vesperia - Announcer * Tales of Zestiria - Various * Tekken 6 - Narrator in Paul's Ending (uncredited) * Time and Eternity - Olden * Time Crisis 4 - Wild Dog * Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Akuma, Judge * Warriors Orochi series - Ieyasu Tokugawa (uncredited) * Warcraft series - Various to include: Azgalor, Brutallus, Gortok Palehoof, Lor'Themar Theron, Varkul the Unrelenting, Tortolla, Xevozz, Thermaplugg, Saurok, Verming, Thalnos, Amber Monster, Chief Salyis, NhallishCategory:Voice Actors